


[Podfic] Like Real People Do (Star Wars)

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Like Real People Do" by secondaltoAuthor's original summary:Rey's thoughts at the end of Rise of Skywalker
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Like Real People Do (Star Wars)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429705) by [secondalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:01:08
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xI3fLQwhrU-AUrq1qLvzxkS1Dxol9-t4)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rnraLr-Il9qSS6p1d-J5lLq13hnO_wRp)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_[Star Wars] like real people do_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429705)
  * **Author:** [secondalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)




End file.
